Not Over Yet
by Elusive Panther
Summary: "There will always be someone stronger, whether it be in body or mind, there is someone stronger. But no one is immortal." Only a few months have passed since the incident of Dragon's death, but peace doesn't stay for long when you go knocking on death's door. The sequel to Demon's Past. Rated T for future gore/blood/swearing/etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally back in action folks! This was supposed to released a month earlier than this, but, in my defense, I have added a fantastic plot line to this, and (in my point of view) has a better plot than **_**Demon's Past**_**, so I'm pretty proud of myself! This is the sequel of **_**Demon's Past**_**, meaning there will be OCs and there will be new OCs in this story. If you don't like OCs, then I'm surprised you got through my first story. If you haven't read **_**Demon's Past**_**, then I guess that's okay, but it is suggested that you do read it before you read this. Oh! And I don't own Ao No Exorcist.**

It was hard to get used to living in two places at once. It wasn't like I hadn't done it before, but for some reason, it was harder. Maybe it was the fact that more people knew what was going on, or maybe it was the fact that I was older. I wasn't a middle school student anymore, but someone who had an actually might have a future as something more than an alleyway street fighter. Or maybe because Laughing Shadows didn't seem so desperate, because we had gotten our vengeance. But, to me, that didn't seem like the reason why I felt so anxious, so what was? Or maybe, just maybe, there was someone still out there. Someone who had greater hatred for our gang than before. Someone who was waiting for just the right moment to strike. But Serpent had taught us one thing: there will always be someone stronger, whether it be in body or mind, there is someone stronger. But no one is immortal.

xXxXx

Dear Journal,

Rin has finally returned. Sure enough, he simply came back; a grin on his face, like he had just simply hadn't been there for a few days, not a few months. I was just as happy to see him again, not a scratch on him, though he said those had healed long ago.

When I had asked him where he had gone, he never said. He ever simply said, "It's a secret" or "You'll find out later". It frustrated me, to be honest, but, I couldn't stay mad at Nii-san forever, nor would it bring him any closer to telling me.

But he did. He told me, and ironically, he was right next to us, the entire time.

He and Wolf were, just blending into the crowd. They were in True Cross, the whole time, healing and showing Wolf the world she never experienced.

Yukio

I slowly closed my Journal and stashed it away deep in my desk, and looked over to my brother's side of the room, Rin still sleeping in bed, ready to sleep the weekend away. I studied my brother's sleeping form, his body completely limp, a sloppy smile dancing on his lips, a tiny bit of drool dripping down his chin, completely oblivious to the world. I stood from my position, and walked to the hall, closing the door softly behind me, proceeding to the kitchen for some sort of breakfast. Once to my destination, I plopped down in a chair, running my fingers through my hair, stopping at the sound of my cell phone. Picking up the device, I quickly accepted the call, thinking it was something important, only hearing a very hung-over Shura.

"Yooooo, Yukio, uh, mornin'"

"Good morning, Shura. And-"

I was cut off by Shura's groan, "Shuddup, Yukio. Just go check today's newspaper. Bye."

With a click, Shura's line went dead, and I slowly closed my phone, cancelling the call. Not thinking she was in the right mind at the moment, I quickly dismissed the fact she had called in the first place, and ate my breakfast which Ukobach had happily provided. Thanking him on the way out, I headed to first floor, to pick up the morning paper, finally deciding to humor Shura in her hung-over state. Picking up the crinkled newspaper from the mailbox, I opened it slowly, skimming the articles, trying to find something of interest. Very few articles did actually catch my eye, so I flung the newspaper onto one of the many tables in the kitchen, thinking Rin may like to read it later.

Heading up to my room to put some proper clothes on, I see that Rin was only then literally rolling out of bed. Woken from his slumber, he numbly untangled his legs from his sheets, and stumbled to the bathroom. I chuckled at his movements, and quickly changed. I wasn't sure where I was headed, but it was the weekend, and that didn't matter.

xXxXx

Waking up to mouth full of gross hardwood floor wasn't the best way I wanted to wake up, but either way, I got up, brushing my teeth immediately, washing my face just afterwards. Feeling slightly more awake, I walked out into the hall and went down to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for my breakfast, and started boiling some tea on the stove. Once my meal was prepared and cooked, I sat down and started to chow down, opening the newspaper to a random page, barely skimming the articles.

After I had finished my meal, I rolled up the newspaper and threw it in the trash bin on my way to the kitchen to clean my now dirty dishes. Once finally finished, I went back upstairs, fully awake, and ready to start the day, even though it was almost midday. I dressed in some casual clothes and pulled on my sneakers, not single care in the world as I locked the door behind me as I strolled out into the noon day sun.

xXxXx

I sat on my mattress with my back against a wall, my fingers fiddling with a long, strong knife, watching the blade scratch the skin of my thumb, and if I pressed and harder, the knife could easily take my hand off. Not like I was going to or anything, it was just a really cool knife, which I had picked up from a dealer off the corner of Main Street.

A faint knock was heard at my door, and I hurled the knife at the said door, the blade smashing through the wood quickly and easily, stopping at the hilt. Crow slammed the door open, furious, pulling the knife out of the inside of the door, waved it at me, and left; my knife still in his hand. I chuckled and got up, closing my door behind me, and strolled down the stairs, taking my time, and walked into the living room, Crow play with _my _knife. Mine. Not his.

Across from Crow was Rock, cleaning a pistol, smirking, glancing up at me, then Crow, then back at the gun in his hand. I sighed and collapsed into the spot next to Rock, curling up on the couch.

"You think he's gonna come back?" Crow asked, eyes trained on the knife in his hands.

"He _was _here last weekend. Demon will be back tonight or tomorrow, why? You miss him?" Rock mocked, making kissy faces at Crow, thoroughly annoying him.

I laughed, my eyes lighting up, "Oh no, Rock! Whatever shall I do?! Crow is going to steal my boyfriend away from me!" I faked, my horrible acting causing Rock's laugher to boom against the walls.

"Shut up guys. Can't a guy worry about his friend?" Crow frowned.

Rock's laughter died down, "Yea', but it jus' means you showin' interest in Demon when you shouldn't be worryin'."

I stayed silent, not bothering to head into the conversation, especially when I could simply listen in on the juicy details.

Crow twirled the knife in his fingers, glancing up at Rock and I, "I just read something earlier, in the paper. It…wasn't good, to say in the least."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, sitting up.

Crow pointed towards the kitchen, "Wolf, the newspaper is right on the counter."

I scurried up and dashed to the kitchen, rifling through the newspaper, "What page?!" I yelled.

"Page nine!"

I tore through the paper, scanning through the ninth page, until I reached the one article that caught my eye.

"No…."

xXxXx

"Has there been a scheduled date for the appointment, or are we still unsure?"

"So far we can move out whenever you wish, Sir."

"Good, move out on my mark, stand by."

"Yes, Sir."

xXxXx

**A/N: Yeah, I was going to keep up the "calm" and "happy atmosphere" of this chapter until the end of the second chapter, but it got boring, and decided to take it up a notch. Sorry if you guys wanted suspense but I'm really not sorry. Why? Because this story is going to be amazing. So, thanks for reading, read and review, you know the drill. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very sorry about the late update, and if you read my other story, Happy Birthday, then I'll update as soon as possible. I haven't updated in quite a while because of a few reasons; I have multiple accounts where I write different stories, so in total I have about twenty stories in continuation all at once, I am working through finals at school and trying to get my grades back up, and I have just recently gotten into a relationship. So, update will be slow, But I'll try my best. Enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist**

I furiously grabbed my phone and scrolled through my short list of contacts, instantly calling Rin. The phone rang once, twice, three times before he picked up the phone. On the other end, Rin seemed calm and at ease, and part of me felt guilty for disturbing his day, especially when Rin would most likely be at the base for dinner tonight or by breakfast tomorrow. And because of these thoughts, I almost had made up idle chat, and not tell him the news. But, sadly, he needed to know.

"Rin, did you read the paper this morning?" I asked, sounding too strict for even my liking.

He took a second before answering, "Yeah, but I may have missed a few things. What's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath, "Rin, did you read the article on page nine?"

I waited a few moments before he answered, his voice unsure. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I just opened to a random page. Why?"

"Where are you?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

"I'm with Shima, Bon, and Miwa at their dorm."

"Get to a computer, now."

I heard a few grunts and shuffling, and the protest of Rooster and a thud, which I assumed Rin had pushed him out of a chair. "Okay, I'm at a computer, now what?"

"Search for "New man, new promises.""

The clicking of Bon's computer was heard at the other end, and a few mumbles. I waited a few minutes for Rin to read the article, hearing am angry yell come from my boyfriend's lips. We exchanged a few more urgent words, and I hung up, rushing back into the living room.

"Demon will be here in a few hours. Before them, we need to tell everyone possible in the Slums to evacuate. We need to move. Fast." I reported, providing a quick plan of action.

Crow faced me, still playing with my knife. "We can't. Demon makes the calls, and we follow the orders. Plus, we can't move everyone here. It's impossible! There are thousands here, and there is no other place for people like us to go, besides prison, orphanages, and the streets begging for food and water. Here, we have food, water, shelter, and we are safe from the government."

"Were." Rock muttered, eyes still on the gun.

"Yeah, we were safe. But-" I started.

"We wait 'or Demon. He makes th' final calls, until then, we clean the place up an' check the inventory jus' in case." Rock announced, standing up, putting down the pistol onto the table. "I'll clean downstairs, Crow, clean th' middle levels, and Wolf, clean th' top floors."

And with that, Rock strolled out of sight into the kitchen, and left Crow and I to clean.

Crow stood, "Let's get to work."

xXxXx

I ran down the cold pavement, the streets almost completely disserted, only passing one or two people walking home. My shoes slapped the ground as I pushed forward, getting closer and closer to the slums. I rushed into the alleyways as the clouds in the sky grew darker, running through the darkness, taking short cuts to the side walls of the Border, climbing roofs upon roofs to scale the slimy wall. Rust and grime rubbed off unto my hands and small cuts and bruises were healed as fast as new ones appeared. My feet ached and small holes in my jeans formed. I scampered over the wall and leaped down, landing in a puddle of blood, piss, and dirt, the mixture soaking through my shoes and socks instantly, but I pushed on. I needed to get to the base.

Once finally there, I pushed open the door, and paced the living room.

"Guys!" I yelled, not caring for formalities.

Stomping was heard coming from upstairs and a calm pair a footsteps coming up from downstairs. "Gather 'round." Rock stated, meeting my eyes and nodding respectfully.

A good joke and a smile or two should have been in order, but sadly, the situation called for the opposite. Crow and Wolf gathered around us, and I nodded to the others, asking if they had any suggestions. Wolf announced her plans for the evacuation, and was interrupted by Crow.

"I agree with Crow, actually. There are too many of us." I looked everyone in the eye before continuing, "The slums can't get any smaller without a mass killing of the population. But, the slums can get bigger, hence the threat of our safety."

"But with the gang wars going on, we kill each other for them; I don't see why they threaten us now." Wolf inquired.

"That's the thing though, there almost is no reason. But, around the wall on the outside, there has always been a criminal zone around the slums, and I bet the government thinks if they destroy the Border, it will decrease the crime in the city, but it will be just the opposite." I leaned against the concrete wall.

"With the new man in charge of the prefecture, people are expecting change, and breaking down the Border is the change they'll get. Does anyone know when they are breaking down the Border?" Crow asked.

"No on' knows, they can move any day now. Plan of action, Demon?" Rock asked, addressing me.

I felt the pressuring eyes of some of my closest friends and I looked down at the floor, thinking hard.

"…Gather as many weapons as possible, stay in stock of food and water, don't trust anyone but Laughing Shadows, stay on the lookout for undercover cops, and don't panic when you hear explosives at the Border. We are at war."

xXxXx

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So, no sub notes in this chapter! Whoo! I actually wrote this when my internet was down, so it was written extremely quickly. I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review! Reviews help me write faster! Thank you and have a nice morning/noon/afternoon/evening/night/day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, things have just been a bit weird lately. It currently is about 4:30 AM right now, so I'm sorry for any mistakes made. Please enjoy.**

**(Warning: this chapter is a bit…dark. Very dark. As in it has gore, death, and things that may trigger people. I am very sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

It had been three fateful days since I had announced that we were at war, and strangely, the slums had been quiet, as if the town was sleeping. No one walked the streets or the pathways. No gun shots were heard and no screams in the middle of the night. No light shone from buildings and people stayed away from their windows.

Everyone knew what was coming.

The people on the outside of the Border were going to come in like a hurricane and there was nothing we could do to stop it. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if we were supposed to surrender, or stand our ground. I didn't know if they were planning on killing the city when they invaded, since if anyone in town went to court, everyone would be on death row. People would die either way. But, there was also a chance if they were going to simply relocate us.

I didn't know where to step and it could cost us our lives. It was driving me insane.  
I stomped down the halls, turning into the landing and out the door, muttering a quick "I'll be back soon" under my breath.

I slipped out of the base and walked through the pathways, winding through the tall buildings, not bothering to be quiet, since no one was brave enough to even get close to the outside world. I mumbled under my breath, not even knowing what I was saying, simply whispering everything on my mind, my pace speeding up quickly, but sticking to a fast walk. I stared at the ground, not bothering to look at where I was going.

I tinge of blood catch my eye, and I stopped in my tracks, taking a few steps back, and edging into a small alley, the ground wet from the recent rain. I crouched behind a few garbage bins and after a few moments, took a glance at the area in front of me, about fifteen yards from my position.

I squinted my eyes to make out the shapes on the ground, and air smelled of iron. I waited a few minutes before I stepped out of my hiding place, and carefully walked forward until something brushed my foot. Jumping back, I took a closer look at the ground, only to see a shoe. Walking forward again, kicking the shoe out of the way, I continued on, only to be stopped at the sight of almost thirty dead mangled corpses lain everywhere, some bodies not even whole, as if wild dogs had recently been released into the city.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed on, trying not to step on anyone's body, and rounded the corner, only to see more lifeless eyes and organs littering the ground like confetti. Blood was decorating the walls and flowed towards me in small streams, soaking into my sneakers.

Expecting that there were most likely more bodies further down the path, I turned back, climbing onto the roofs, and made my way back to the base. Once getting back, I was tempted to call everyone down, but thought against it, seeing as Laughing Shadows were under enough stress as it was.

"Where were you?"

I turned to see Crow in the kitchen, leaning against a wall, examining me. "Nowhere important."

"What's with the blood?" Crow took a step forward, staring me in the eye.

I looked away, focusing on slowly unzipping my jacket, and folding it on the back of the couch. "Went on a small errand; nothing more."

I slowly brought my gaze up to his eyes, holding his stare.

"You either ran into some trouble, or something happened. Which one? What happened?" Crow's words were becoming more and more serious.

"Crow, why does it matter? It's nothing to be worried about." I smiled and took a step forward, only for a hand to rest on my shoulder.

"Demon, please, what happened?" His voice became pleading, and I noticed how scared he was.

Everyone was scared. Crow was scared, so he wanted information to help give him an answer and to help him cope. Rock was scared so he refused to come out of the armory. Wolf was scared as well, since she had locked herself in her room, bringing in a few knives and guns, and didn't dare come out. Even I was scared. I was scared because I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know if I was ever going to see Yukio again, or if he even knew what was happening. I didn't know if I was going to be alive in a week.

I was speechless for a few minutes, and even if I opened my mouth, no words came out. Finally, I had regained my voice and spoke about what had happened.

"There was a mass murder in the lower town, probably over a hundred people dead. I didn't see all of the bodies, but I'm sure there were more. The wounds looked animalistic, no bullet holes or slices from a blade. It was as if a pack of wild dogs were released into the city…"

I nudged Crow's hand off my shoulder, and turned slightly to see his expression. His complexion had gone pale and his jaw was slack, as if I had just slapped him. His eyes were wide as he collapsed to his knees.

"Oh god, this is actually real. We're actually going to die. We're out numbered. It's useless. We're dead. We all are dead men walking." His voice seemed lifeless, as if he had given up all hope.

I could almost see the world crash down all around him, as he struggled to find a small speck of hope to keep living, to keep moving. I kneeled down next to him, and awkwardly put my arm around him, unsure on how to comfort him.

"Rin?" Crow asked, trembling.

I squeezed tighter, "Yes?"

"Are we...", Crow took a deep breath, and I knew the question he was about to ask, "Are we going to die?"

I had the need to say that we were all going to live, and everything was going to be okay. I wanted to tell him that this was all a bad dream. Because that's also what I wanted to heard.

It was a bad dream.

None of this was real.

Everything is going to be okay.

"No, Crow, we aren't going to die. Nobody is going to die. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."


End file.
